Cold decisions
by Viima
Summary: Queen Anora find out more about grey wardens and what is happening in the kingdom. Together with her handmaiden Erlina she start to make her own plans.
1. Cold suspicion

Winter had come to Ferelden. Snow had built up roofs, icicles hung from ceilings. Winter was also decorated the windows of buildings on icy patterns, Anora looked at them for a moment.

Then she crossed her arms under breasts, she shiver even though she was dressed warmly. It was not from the cold weather, but in recent events.

Grief hung in her like death, her husband had died in the summer in Ostagar. Anora was wearing a thick dark furs, to show her grief, though she was not the only one that mourned.  
Darkspawn had destroyed the army and killed her husband. Only his father, and his soldiers had managed to retreat and flee in time, when the gray wardens were deceived them. As a result, his father was expelled wardens again from the Fereldan, and had promise reward at they heads.

The arrival of winter had to stopped the darkspawn and forced them withdraw the underground, it was good news, but the civil war, which his father had started when he had made himself a regent, was not finished. It was only picked up before the winter, his father's armies had won many battles, but they had lost a lot of soldiers.

Anora had given messages to messengers, in those she had persuaded the nobles to give up this insane war, middle of the darkspawn attack.  
A few had responded, some of he answers had not been politely, if her father would step down, they could be considered ending the fight. Few had not answer anyway. Some wanted to remove her too, some doubted that she was nothing more than a figurehead.

Anora had began to suspect that also, her father, Arl Howe and they supporters had made the decisions, Anora had later find out what was decided. She had been wrecked with grief and have loose her power.

_I still have some of it left._ She reminded herself.

The worst part was still the rumors that her father had left his army behind him and his men to death. Anora still remember the dispute when he had asked her father directly if this was responsible for Cailan's death.  
The suspicion was awful, it gnawed pillar of her life, her confidence in her father.

Anora heard how the door opened behind her, and turned to look, he saw that Erlina had come to the door.

"Your father is holding a meeting in the eastern hall" Erlina said.  
"I think that you should come, it is said that the bounty hunters have caught the warden."

Anora looked surprised at Erlina. The last time we heard warden had avoided pursuers and those who had manage to reach him had been killed.

They started to walk quickly toward the hall. Erlina told Anora at the same time what she had heard.

"Apparently, one group of a bounty hunters captured him at the road west from Denerim."  
"That is surprising, the warden has been really difficult to find and darkspawn, as well as the civil war have made it even more so."  
"One of the bounty hunter had previously encountered the warden and they had managed to trap him."  
"The Warden sometimes leaves some of them alive to deliver a message to my father, that true."

Anora recall, when a beaten bounty hunter had delivered message from the warden to his father. Bounty hunter had lost most of his teethes fight against the warden, he said he was lucky, the warden had killed the others.

Soon they arrived at the hall, the guards opened doors to them. Many bowed to her politely, but most were watching what were happening middle of room.  
Anora noticed that there were a large number people, word about captured warden had got attention. However, Arl Howe was not there, from that Anora was grateful.

"This man and his group managed to caught the warden." Knight said, and stepped back a large group in front.

Mixed group of armored men stepped forward, one of them stepped towards Loghain and bowed. The man had a black beard and was wearing a horned helmet.  
"I don't see wardens with you." Loghain said.  
"We did not get them alive, they refused to give in, we had to kill him."  
"You have their bodies?"  
"Just a one of them, the elf warden."

Bounty Hunter raised his hand there was a severed head. Anora turned his gaze to the side.  
_Why I came here. _She pondered.

"It's not him." His father said coldly.  
"My lord ..." Bounty hunter was trying to say.  
"You think I would not recognize the difference, I have met him."  
Bounty Hunter tried to say something, but did not come from the mouth of any sound.  
"The hair is the wrong color and tattoos are different."  
He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.  
"Are tattoos added after death?" Loghain asked menacingly.  
Bounty Hunter backed off a step.

"Take this loser and his group out of my sight and the City."  
"But whip them first." Loghain added coldly.  
The guards quickly seized ranks and began to drag them toward the door. Some started to struggle, but they had been forced to leave their weapons when entering the hall, and as soon as they were brought under control. Bounty Hunter had dropped the severed head on the floor, Loghain glanced at it coldly, guess hoping that it would have been a warden's.

Loghain then turned his attention to the young lieutenant.  
"Lieutenant, you didn't thought questions them further?" Loghain asked coldly.  
"Regent, I ..."  
"You do not seem to be handling your duties probably, Ser Cauthrien seek a better officer in his place."  
"Yes, regent." Ser Cautherian said out loud and pointing lieutenant to leave.

"Regent, I have some information about the warden." Said one man from the group suddenly. Anora identified this as one of Arl Howe's man.  
"We find out that the warden had been in Denerim a few days ago."  
"What, why did you not tell this before." Loghain cried.  
"We found the bodies of our men who were looking for warden and their accomplices, only recently and we find out what had happened at this morning."

"The warden was here, in this city, and no one else noticed him, I can't believe it." Loghain cried with a loud voice.  
Anora circled her arms around her. She hated to see his father this way. Loghain was always performed calmly and peacefully. The room shared same feeling, no one dared to face his father's gaze.

"If nobody have any information about the warden leave." His father said, and sit to the throne.  
One at a time, nobility, soldiers and the knights left. Anora sighed, the situation had not improved. Suddenly, she noticed that one of the knights were still standing. Loghain noticed the same thing.  
"Ser Landry?"  
Knight glanced behind, all the people had almost left the room. Knight waited that the room was empty and the guards closed the doors.

Ser Landry walked in front of his father, he was holding his head down.  
"Did you have something to tell, Ser." Loghain said.  
Knight switched feet and was hesitant-looking, finally he looked up.  
"I met the warden near alienage gates." He said.  
"You met warden here. When? " His father said dismayed.

"It is now five days." Knight said in a hushed voice.  
"And you did not do anything?" Loghain rose from his seat and shouted, it seemed that he would be ready to strike the knight to the ground.  
Laundry Ser backed off a step, lifting up his hands. Anora decided to intervene, and stepped next to her father.  
"What exactly happened, Ser Laundry." Anora said firmly.  
"Your Majesty." Knight said and looked at her and her father.  
"Do I have to repeat what I said?" Anora asked menacingly.  
"No, Your Majesty."  
"I came across with warden when I was traveling through the square to the meeting, I went near gates of alienage, late in the evening." Knight began.  
"I saw someone leaning at the wall, I stopped to take a look because this person was also Mabari by his side. I thought that he was hurt because he was leaning strongly at the wall."

_Mabari, the warden had a war dog in his command._

"When I stepped closer, the dog did bark and the figure looked up quickly."  
"I recognized the warden as soon as I saw him."  
"What did you do?" Anora said quickly, before his father had time to say anything.  
Laundry Ser drew himself up.  
"I said that I recognized him and I blamed him, as well Grey wardens as traitors."  
"What happened then?" Anora asked curiously.  
Ser Laundry bowed his head.  
"The Warden told me be silent and leave."  
"And you did that." Loghain said coldly.  
"Yes." Ser Laundry said quietly.  
Anora looked at the knight, this was a big man, in good shape and an experienced warrior.  
"Why it happened, did not you had any weapons or friends nearby?" Anora asked, confused.  
Knight looked like that he wanted to earth swallow him.  
"I had my sword and my shield with me, and my armor on. And a few fellow was shouting distance."

Anora turned to look at his father, he looked with dismay and surprised.

_I wonder if I have same kind of expression in my face_. Anora thought.

Then they both turned to look at knight.  
"I had thought of myself as a brave man, I was with you in Ostagar, regent." Knight said painfully.  
"There is saw this warden at the first time."  
"But this warden what I faced in the alley, it was something else." Knight said, and straightened  
"I swear that warden eyes glowed like some a beast in the night. And I did feel coldness and death step in to me."  
"Are you sure that wasn't a cold wind what did that." Loghain asked a tone of which contempt shone through.  
Laundry Ser turned to look directly at Loghain.  
"Yes, I am sure, I'm afraid of this warden, and I hope that our paths don't cross again."  
Anora looked knight. This seemed to speak the truth, he did fear this warden. Before her father had time to say anything, Anora stepped between her and the knight.  
"Thank you for your honesty, Ser Laundry, I am certain that admitting this was not easy to you." Anora said, as kindly as she could.  
"You may leave" She said friendly and pointed to the door.  
"Your Majesty." Knight said, and bowed to her.  
After the knight had left Anora turned to look at her father, he was sitting the throne and looked pretty grim.  
"Obviously, this warden is much more dangerous than we expected." Anora said.  
"Circle tower and the Templar´s have agreed to fight at warden's command. And apparently also the new king of the dwarves is a commitment to support a gray wardens. " She continued.

"It is also heard that Dalish elves have begun to gather in the south. Rumors tell that Dalish obey the warden request." Loghain said gloomily.  
_Well, that was new._ Anora thought, she had heard rumors that Dalish had started gathering and stories that they had clashed with darkspawn.

"Should we consider agreement with the warden?" Anora asked after a while.

"I do not make a deal with them." His father yelled out and jumped up the throne.  
"And have you forgotten that because of them Cailen died and we lost the army."  
_So you say father, but you are not telling me something._  
Anora stood there calmly and ignore his father rage.  
"Very well, then we have to kill the warden, raise the bounty." Anora said calmly.  
Loghain looked at her daughter for a moment and then sat down again.

_Killing the wardens would be hard and they have gain lot a support during winter. We need support from the circle of the mages and dwarves armies against the darkspawn. In addition, if we can get Dalish elves also our chances would improve._ Anora thought.

_But my father, Arl Howe and they supporters don't bend to any agreements with grey wardens. _

Anora was on way out of the room when she stopped next to severed head and turned to look at her father.

"And Father, if you want to avoid that hunters will bring the wrong heads. Add mention that the warden had Mabari and ask headhunters also bring it carcass. It could discourage some of those who try to trick you"

"Maker knows, that there is not many elves who had mabari in they command in Fereldan." Anora said.

"All right." His father said and nod to her.

Then Anora turned and walked out of the courtroom. She had already began to make her own plans.


	2. Nightly plans

Erlina walked quickly at the corridors of the palace night, no one else moved in during these times. The palace guards did not disturb her, they knew who she was and the Queen's status protected her.

However, the guards were mostly old men and young boys. Rest of the soldiers who were young and goo shape were loyal to Loghain and Arl Howe. However, Erlina shunned those soldiers, particularly Howe's soldiers, a few had tried to grab her. But she had reminded who she was and they had left her alone.  
_At least for now .._ Erlina thought.  
Howe's soldiers had taken part in the purge at the alienage and killing the elves was not a problem for them. Howe's soldiers were unpopular and feared among the people, it was rumored that some had robbed and raped people, and worse, but the city's garrison had not get them under control.

Ser Cautherian and her soldiers did not trust her because Erlina was originally from Orlais. Ser Cautherian had taken almost all of the Queen Anora's guards under her command and they had moved out of the palace for other tasks. The Queen had now only few own soldiers in her command.

But there were few still, and like the two female guards who now were front of her, they guard the Queen's room. Erlina nodded to them and one of them opened the door and she stepped into the room, the guard closed the door behind her.  
Royal bedroom was quiet and only a few candles were burning in the room, but to Erlina's elven eyes dark room was not a problem. Room was spacious and well furnished, the walls are covered with large painting described Ferelden history and fine silver framed mirror. Large closets and a large four-poster bed for the Royal couple. It was decorated with wooden carvings, as well as a bedside table and front of that were sitting Queen Anora Theirin.

The Queen was wearing a thicker dressing gown and a white undershirt beneath. Her hair was open and it was flowing in her back.

Now, she read a letter by candlelight.

"My Lady." Erlina said quietly, and curtseyed.  
Anora turned to look at Erlina and stood up.

"The southern Ferelden is going down, Darkspawn have destroyed villages, people have gone missing from rural areas and more refugees is arriving from the south. Anora said and put the letter on the table.

"My father does not see the Darkspawn as a threat and refuses to seek help against them. He seeks to clamp down on the nobility and they are fighting against it. "

"Ferelden is collapsing of internal disputes at the worst time."

Erlina stood still and remained silent. He knew that the Queen wanted to talk to someone who would listen and was reliable. And now she was the only one left.

"The good news is that the gray warden have not leave the country, they have organized opposition against the Darkspawn.

"Redcliff forces have managed to stop the attack there. Further in the west, near the Lake Calenhad mages joined the battle alongside the soldiers, and forced a large number of Darkspawn to retreat.

"Also, the dwarven forces have started to come from the deep roads, and they have participated in the battles against the Darkspawna, but only in the western Ferelden.

"In the east near the Bracilian forest, Dalish elves destroyed a large number of Darkspawn"

"Good news, then, my lady." Erlina said.

"No, not really, because now the nobles don't have to worry about the darkspawn they can focus fight against each other and my father forces."

"Not necessarily against each other anymore, Your Majesty."  
Anora looked questioningly at Erlina.  
"Arl Eamon has recovered from his illness and managed to gather most of those who oppose your father, and grey warden have sided with him.

Anora turned and laughed tired and walked into the bar next to the bed and leaned on it.  
"Now it is a three-party, my father, Eamon and the wardens, as well the darkspawn."

"It's more than that." Erlina said and licked her lips.  
"Well, that's nice."

"Eamon says that the throne belongs to Theirin bloodline."  
Anora turned quickly to look at Erlina.

"Arl Eamon has found a man who is King Maric's son.

"This man is also a grey warden and survived Ostagar, his name is Alistair."

Anora bowed his head and was silent for some time.

"Eamon really went and did it."  
"Good move, however, now he has a good claim to the throne." Anora said, and walked to the mirror.

"I suppose I should also be relieved that it's Alistair." Anora said and looked her mirror image.  
"Your Majesty?" Erlina said, surprised.

Anora turned to look at her.  
"I do not think I was only women in Cailan's live, he had lovers." Anora said sadly. The Queen looked very tired.  
"Alistair is Maric in the son, not Cailan."  
Erlina lowered her eyes, this was a topic that was difficult for the queen.

"I heard rumors in the past that Eamon had said to Cailan that he should put me aside" Anora said quietly.  
"Rumors should not take very seriously." Erlina said quickly.  
Anora smiled sadly and sighed.  
"Perhaps, but if rumors wander too long some assume that there may be some truth. People will start to think like that. "

"The Maker had punished Ferelden be-course they raised commoner at the throne. And for that he make the queen barren." Anora said, and glanced at the bed.

Erlina weighed her eyes and was silent for a moment. Rumors that queen were infertile had started to abound. In past if here were not a heir, the queens had been put aside.

"Majesty, I think we have bigger problems, right now."  
"You're right Erlina." Anora said, and straighten up.  
For a while queen was silent and was looking thoughtfully.

"If I know Eamon, he ask for Landsmeet, and I think that he manages to get nobles who oppose my father under control, so we can agree on a truce, at least for the time."  
"Perhaps, Your Majesty."

"The Landsmeet is now the only solution if this war does not end soon, Darkspawn will destroy us all, I hope that all do get it."

Anora walked other side at the room, on the wall was large Ferelden coat of arms. Anora looked at it for a moment.

"Eamon will want to have this Alistair to take the throne, and he may be able to succeed."

"But what I've learned about Alistair, I think he would not be a good king."  
"Although even if we manage to defeat the Darkspawn. Civil War would continue immediately after it."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Anora turned to look at her.  
"Alistair is not the gray warden who leads."  
"Not to our knowledge."  
"We might be able to influence to this warden. "  
"The wardens are the enemies of your father, and after all, he raised the bounty of they heads." Erlina said.  
"And Arl Howe had tried to track them down throughout the winter, but without success."

"Of course, they are their enemies, but I am not." Anora said quietly.

The room was silent for a long time, Erlina looked around to make sure that they were really alone. Suddenly, the situation had change very dangerous to them.

"I'm going to go now to talk to my father and persuade him negotiate."

"Help me to change my clothes."  
"Yes, my Lady."


	3. Dangerous moves

Anora sat in the large apartment's chair more cushions soften it, and they would have had to make him feel comfortable. It did not work, his mood was rather somber and anxious ..

In front of him stood his father, the messenger, but this is probably figured out what was going on behind the scenes.

Erlina had noticed how the messenger had control of his father's premises soon after arrival and after some time to get away from him. He had been tired and a little messed up what happened, then Erlina was approached and sanononut that the Queen wanted to talk with him. Then he was brought to the man in front of Anora.

"Your Majesty, Tern Loghain ... Regent told me I could not talk about this to anyone, I have been ordered to leave Denerim tonight. "

"Before that you tell me the same things as you did to my father and Arl Howe." Anora said and used her the royal tone of voice, as well as a cold gaze.  
A man squirmed for a moment and then began.

"We ride along highway, we had no problems with nobles who were against the regnant, the truce did hold.  
"When me and my escort arrived to the circle tower. I found out that the ferry services did work again. After a while, we manage to get in the tower."  
"There, I learned that demons had manage to get loose and had killed several mages and templars. "  
"But they managed to get situation under control, I heard that grey warden's help them."

"Templar's welcome us and I asked to permission to meet with First Enhancer Irving and Commander Gregoir."

"They asked who was I representing?" The messenger said, and gloomy.  
"What happened?" Anora said.

"When they heard that I was representing regent Loghain, the situation changed. Templar glanced at each other for a moment, then one of them said that I should leave. "

"At that point, I protested, I was tired from travel and irritated." He said, and swallowed.

"At a little distance away several mages had listened to us when we talked with templars."  
"What happened?"

"They threatened me and Templar's did not do anything!" Said the messenger. Anora looked skeptical at the man.  
"I swear it your majesty, the Templar's seemed like that they would happily let it to happen."  
"One of the mage said that he burn me to ashes if I didn't took off, one woman insisted that the Templar's would give me to her. She threatened the change me to a pig and eat me and my escort" Man said, and fear had come to his voice.  
"That moment we decided to left the tower quickly, Templar's escorted us, I think for a moment that mages would attack us.

_Cirle tower, therefore, hates my dad, and they honor deal with the gray wardens. _Anora thought._ Although the warden would be out of the picture, the circle and the mages would not be to help us, or least not work with us against darkspawn._

"So you were not are able to meet the Commander or the First Enchanter?"

"I did not, I think I was lucky that I was able to even get out of the whole damn tower."

"Thank you for that information, you can leave." Anora said, the man bowed and turned to leave.  
"One more thing."  
The man turned and looked questioningly at the Queen.  
"I think it would be best to you, that you would not mention this conversation to anyone." Anora said with a cool voice. Man's mouth opened for a moment, then realized that he was moving very deep waters. Man bowed deeply and left quickly through the door Erlina was opening. For a while Anora almost feel sorry for the man ... almost.

"Apparently, we can forget that Circle would help us even the warden would be gone." Anora said dryly.  
"It's appears so your Majesty." Erlina replied and walked in front of Anora.

"At least that man and his companions had more luck than other messengers."  
"I recall that all messengers who we sent to Arl Eamon and his supporters came back." Erlina said.

"I was thinking about that man that my father sent to negotiate with Dalish elves." Anora said.  
"When they heard who he represented, Dalish gave him only ten seconds to get out of. At that point, he is understood to leave quickly, and luckily his shield were on his back in that time. "Anora said, and almost smiled.  
Anora recalled how he had shown a several of arrows that Dalishi had shot in it. Claiming they tried to kill him, Anora remembered his father saying if Dalish would have wanted him dead, this would not have even get the tree step further. They had just wanted to send a message, or the warden had sent it.

"Yes, it could have been worse." Erlina said.

"Yes, the ambassador and his companions that we sent Ozarmar after the new king was chosen, have disappeared, and the dwarves refuse to comment."

"We know only that the new king is supporting the gray wardens and the Orzammars armies had begun to gather, but it has not yet come to the surface." Anora said remembering those few reports that she had received.

"In Ferelden all nobles are mostly chosen sides already, even though certain number are waiting to see what will happen. Or hope that we will succeed to weaken each other so much that they have chance to the throne. "

"I have to try to get some kind of agreement with the warden and convince them that I am the best choice for the throne."

"This is a high risk we do not know much about this warden."

"My choices are limited. My father sees Orlei spies everywhere, and does not listen to me anymore, I managed with great difficulty to convince him to accept Landsmeet "

"It may be that the warden don't trust you, he might think that this could be a ruse by your father." Erlina said.  
"If I play my card correctly, the warden will at least listen to me before he makes decisions."  
"If not ..." Erlina asked with concern.  
Anora just sighed.

"Like the story, were the girl ask the demon to save her from the other." Anora said quietly.  
"Those stories never ended well." Erlina said gloomily.  
"I know, but now the situation is so bad that I have to take the risk." Anora said, and turned to look at Erlina.  
"You still have something else to tell me Erlina, speak now." Anora said firmly, even though she started to worry about what she would hear. "

"Alienage had also been a restless, there's something going on there, but I have not recently received any information from there ."

"I had thought that after the purge, the elves are trying to keep a low profile."  
"Me too, but there is something else going on, the last of my knowledge, there is even talk among the elves about rioting."  
"Now, after all that's happened." Anora said in dismayed.  
"Hopefully, Arl Howe has no plans for a new purge." Erlina said quietly.  
"I do not know if he can no longer do so, he has less soldiers at his disposal than before."  
"If the elves would now riot the situation would be bad, we have transferred a large number of soldiers outside from the Denerim.

"We can't now call them back, because the cease-fire which I persuaded all to agree would ended that moment, when they see soldiers coming back. And then we can forget about the Landsmeet, civil war would continued instantly.

Anora recalled to the amount of work she had done to reassurance that all noblemen would have roughly the same number of soldiers nearby, and the truce would hold during the Landsmeet.  
"But now I don't have time to deal this. Arl Eamon arrives in the next few days, and the warden's are with him. "

"Are you going to speak with Arl Howe now"  
"Yes, I have to get some answers, I have put this off far too long."

"This is a dangerous move majesty, you will take a great risk." Erlina said worriedly.  
"Warden might not take the bait."

"But Arl Eamon might." Anora did answer and prayed she would be right.


	4. Desperate messenger

The Queen had gone to meet Arl Howe, she had taken few bodyguards with him. Those who were still loyal to her.

Erlina had managed to get his hand on the servants dress. She slip inside the mansion with them, guards attention were on the crowds outside, so they didn't look the elven servants.  
Inside the mansion she had taken water and towel and started the clean the places. She did know the place the Queen had visited Ar Uriel several times. And Howe's new guards would not regonize her. Still she had tied her hair differently and had scarf over her head.

Finally she'd find the Queen and Arl Howe and place where she could listen what they were speaking. It was in the second floor, there was a fireplace in the downstairs she could listen them through the chimney.

Erlina did sharpen her hearing and listen carefully.

"Was the purge of the d alienage really necessary?" Erlina hear Anora saying.  
"You do not give a elves to kill nobles his friends, and their men. You have to punish them for that kind of action

"And what happened to Couslands?"  
"They were traitors, they intended to deceive us to Orleis.  
"That sounds far-fetched."  
"I sure you it's true" Howe said.

Suddenly several soldiers walk pass her, she could her more coming. Erlina started to wash the statue next to her. Guards walked pass her, one of did look at her, but nobody did not bother her.  
After a moment Erlina continued to listen.

"Did you think that we would miss your little game."  
"What are you talking about." Anora said.  
"We have possession of the letters that were addressed to nobles that oppose your father."  
"So you're worried that I'm trying to stop this senseless struggle for power middle of darkspawn attack."

"It's how you write could be interpreted as treason, you seek diminish power of the throne  
"And bah, my intention is to get nobles at my side. I am the queen of Ferelden "Erlina heard that Anora had started to get angry.

"I also have a letter what you have written to Empress Celene of Orlais."  
Erlina did gasp. _How did they'd get the letter, the Queen had been so careful._

"You father thinks that Orlais is stirring trouble in Ferelden to weaken us and they collaborated with the Grey wardens." Arl Howe said threatening.  
"What you did is treachery."

"Grey warden have done quite a lot to stop the darkspawn, they have allies that would be useful against them"  
'Fine work they did in Ostagar. "Howe said derisively.

"Circle of mages and Dalish elves are fighting they side, and also the new king of the dwarves is allied with the Grey wardens." Anora continued ignoring Howe's comment.

"When we sent a messenger they were lucky to get back, wizards threaten to burn him if this would seem to face." Anora said.  
"We also have wizards who are loyal to us, one of them is actually next room."

Erlina did gasp she feel the coldness crept in her, if there was a sorcerer near by this would get difficult. She nor the queen did not have any protection against magic. Magic could affect they minds.

"Hey you elf." Someone said loudly, Erlina almost drop her bucket of water that was in her hands, some of water did fell on floor. It's was a shemlen older women who had spoken.  
"Look what you did." She said and pointed the spilled water.  
"I'm sorry i did not mean ..."  
"This place is already been cleaned. So get a next room. "  
"Yes of course." Erlina said and walked away.  
_Lucky it's was head-maid who had noticed me. _Erlina thought, but now she had to find a new place to listen. She clean little of paintings and statues nearby, when other people were nearby.

Then she took the stairs and went downstairs. Just about the turn from the corridor when she notice Arl Howe walking there. She froze right there and waited. Several soldiers followed him and the Queen was middle of them.

Erlina saw how some of the queen pushed forward, she held her royally standing though. It probably was all she had that moment, she looked like she had made from ice.

Then she noticed that soldiers carry some of the others. She gasp, the ones they carried were dead and they were Queens guards.  
Erlina waited for while, then she followed them.

Soon Arl Howe and the guards walk back towards her. Erlina they stepped out way and curtseyed and bowed her head low. Howe was putting his fine coat on, they looked they was going to outside. They ignore her, after they'd pass her, she continued forward.

She was on the corridor, several doors were there.  
_Which one?._ Erlina thought, she did not have much time. Then she notice piece of torn fabric, golden and white, near one of the door. Same color Which Queen had in her dress.  
Erlina looked the door it was big and solid with a strong lock.

Erlina knock the door, two then three knocks. She waited for the moment. _Was the queen there, could answer._ One and three knocks did answer.  
"My lady, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine for now. But I think Arl Howe is considering that I may be better as a martyr. He thinks they could frame Arl Eamon to my death  
"And they knows that I wrote a letter to Eamon and the Orlesians, I do not know how."  
"Yes, I heard that.  
"If my father finds this out I do not know what they're going to do?"  
"I saw Howe leaving, he could be going to tell your father about this."  
For a while there was a silence.  
"Erlina try to reach Arl Eamon and tell him what has happen. Eamon might be able to do something. "

"My lady. I try to get to Eamon. "

Then she left from the door, she walked pass the corridor. Than man who was dressed a robe and was holding a staff was walking towards her.  
_Wizard_. Erlina realized and her inside on the turn ice.  
Erlina stepped near the wall and bow her head, luckily wizard did ignore her completely. She forced herself to walk casually like she had every right to be here. She walked through corridors trying to remember Which Way was the servants entrance.

She stopped at the small room, but a bucket and a towel under a little table and change her clothes. Then she walked towards the servants quarters, but there were several soldiers there, but she had to take a risk.

"Hey elf. 'One of the soldier say, Erlina ignore him

Suddenly the soldier grabbed her.  
"Why don't you come and entertain us." The soldier said, and laughed. A man was squeezing her breasts and hips. Erlina managed to keep his expression under control.  
"I could, but Arl Howe asked that I'd take a message directly Commander Goorin, and then I have to entertain him." Erlina lied, hoping that mention of Howe would scare a man, and she recall that the commander Goorin had thing of elven women, even he didn't treated them well, he was known to punish and even killed by soldiers who lay their hands on his women,. It was effective, the soldier removed the hand from her.  
"Get out of here." The military said disgusted, other soldiers looked at her hesitantly.  
Erlina quickly left, she did not want to test her luck.

The hooded cape what she'd hide among the servants clothes were still there. Quickly she but it is.

Soon he reached the yard, and then he dodged the soldiers that walked pass her, fortunately none of them did not stop him. They were too busy to control the crow of workers who yelled nearby.

Then she was on streets, sun had started to go down.

Erlina walked streets of Denerim quick steps and looked around from time to time to make sure she wasn't followed up or was there something that he would have to watch out for. Getting robbed now would be bad luck. She pulled her hood tighter around her.

She felt that the whole Ferelden fate was in her hands. If she could not reach Arl Eamon mansion and tell him what had happened, who knows what's going to happen

Then Ar Eamon large mansion was in front of her. Erlina saw many of the guards nearby. She would have to go there, but she should get there with little notice as possible. Erlina was not sure if she had pursuers, but she didn't have much time. Arl Howe could decide to kill the Queen and throw her body into the river .

Erlina toured around the mansion trying to remember the entrances. She decided to try the servants' door that was further away, perhaps there would be less guards.

_Fewer that saw the better. Eamon mansion was watched for sure._

Two soldiers and one knight were near the door. Knight stepped forward when he saw her coming.  
"Stop right there and show your face."  
"Arl Eamon's is waiting for me." Erlina said quietly.  
"I don't have any knowledge of that."  
Soldiers lower they spears, Knight did not draw his sword but was suspicious now.  
"I'll show my face to you."  
Knight stepped closer, Erlina raised her chin, at the dim light Knight could see her.  
"I'm Queen Anora handmaiden, I need to speak urgently Arl Eamon." She said quietly.  
For a moment knight did hesitate. But then he turned and gesture her to come. Erlina stepped in the mansion.

Knight did take her at the bigger room. There were other knight there, they was reading some kind of letter.  
"Ser Perth." His escort said.  
Ser Perth did turn to look at them. Erlina stepped forward, she remember this knight.  
"I'm Erlina Queen Anora handmaiden you do remember me." Erlina said hopefully. For a moment Ser Perth look at her.  
"Yes, from the audience over a year ago, you were with the queen."  
"I have urgent message to Arl Eamon, will you take me to him." Erlina said quietly.  
Ser Perth look her at the moment, then they nod. They turned look at her escort.  
"Return to the post and you do not say anything about this."  
Knight did nod and walked away.  
"Follow me."

Ser Perth escort her trough the hall, Erlina remember her last visit here it was almost two years ago. Hall was almost the same, some things had change. Specially the great stone statue what had crystals in it, that was new. When they walk next to it, it turned it's head. Erlina gasp and almost screamed.  
"Do not worry, it's with the warden." Ser Perth said.  
Erlina swallowed and follow the Ser Perth. They pass That few people were moving on the hallways. Some were servants and few guards.

Also there was an blond elf leaning against the wall. Erlina looked the elf for the moment this was not a servant. They did a good wear armor made of scales and fine looking boots. There were tattoo other side of his face. Elf was holding dagger in his hands.  
_Mercenary or something._  
Elf did looked her suspiciously, Erlina did bow her head when they walk pass him. Erlina did take a quick look back, elf was watching after them. Erlina shock her head she had more important things now.

After a while they come to door there were two guards standing next to it. One of the guards open the door to them.

Arl Eamon was in his chair behind his desk. Arl looked well, Erlina remember the rumors that Arl had almost died and some said that illness had left him feeble. But she could not see any signs of that.

"Arl Eamon." Erlina said and curtseyed.  
Arl looked questioningly knights.  
"She come here alone, she said she had message from the queen.  
"You will recognize probably me, I'm the Queen Anora handmaiden Erlina."  
"Yes, I recognize you,"  
"There must be a reason why Queen Sends her handmaiden here in secret." Arl Eamon said.  
"There is."

Erlina then quickly told the recent events and Queen's doubts what had happened in Ostagar, as well as Arl Howe's decision to capture the queen and blame it on Eamon and Grey wardens

Arl Eamon face got darker during her story. Arl Turn to look the paintings on wall and was quiet for a while, then he turned  
"Get the warden," Arl said to Ser Perth.


	5. Daring Escape

Anora was waiting impatiently on her armor was the wrong size and pressed her chest, making breathing difficult, but it was the only protection and disguise that she had now.  
She looked at the door, she saw on the barely perceptible glow.  
Power in which the door was fixed was still in it. When she had first tried to touch the door, she had felt the might accumulate and then she had received a "shock" through the door. She could not describe it any other way and it did hurt. Anora not been tried again touch to the door.  
The walls were hard and thick stone and there were no windows , the guards were loyal to Howe, and no one had answered her calls.  
Anora hoped That Erlina managed escape from the mansion and had somehow reach the Arl Eamon. Anora had really started to fear that Howe might actually kill her and frame gray warden about the deed.  
_Perhaps Erlina were right, this risk is really high and every moment make it higher. _Anora thought.  
Then she heard food steps behind the door. Then Erlina voice did come through.

"The gray warden is here, my lady."  
"Thank the Maker!"  
"I would greet you propriety but I'm afraid that we've have a setback."  
"What sort of setback?"  
"My" host "was not contend for leaving me under a heavy guard. They sealed door with magic.  
"Why did not you mentions this before, Erlina." Anora hear someone saying and dangerous tone had come in the voice.  
"I did not know. There were only guards here when I left. "  
"We had to get her out of there." Desperate tone had come Erlina voice.  
"Erlina, do not panic."  
"Find the mage who cast the spell. He'll be Most Likely be at Howe's side  
"So much for secrecy."  
"We'll if they did not know you were here, they soon will."  
"This sounds like a trap." Now voice had a cold and dangerous tone in it  
"Please, Warden, I beg you: Do not leave here my Queen." Erlina said, had come desperation in her voice  
"Free me and I promise you my aid in the Landsmeet." Anora said quickly trough the door.  
"We do not have much time. We must go before guards discover us. "  
"Teyrn Howe probably be in his rooms. They're at the end at the hall on the left. "  
"I'll be back."  
Then Anora hear steps away.  
"Are you alright, Erlina?"  
"I'm fine my lady."  
"Let's hope that none comes, before warden returns."  
Then they waited.  
_Perhaps the warden will kill Howe now, That would be relief._ Anora thought.  
_Or the warden had decide to leave them here._

Anora turn look at the door, suddenly she noticed that glow what has been there moment ago, had vanish.  
_They had reach Howe ... or least his pet mage._  
But the door was still locked and she had no way to get it open from this side.  
"Erlina, can you get the door open now?"  
"I am sorry my lady, but the lock is well made."

After a while she heard that someone had come at the door.

"Wait a moment, this lock is fine made it's takes a moment."  
"We do not have a moment."

Then Anora hear that someone was picking the lock, step backwards and she waited. Soon she heard a "clik" on the door was opening.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Anora did fell back covering her eyes. For a while she saw only white light. She could hear that people did rush in the room. Then someone touch her arm and support her. Few moments later her vision come back, someone was standing front of her.  
"Erlina?."  
"My lady are you alright."  
"I think so." Anora managed to say.  
There were people in the room. On the door were standing redheaded women with a short sword and a bow in her back. Next to her was dark-haired one, she had glowing staff in her hands and striking golden eyes.  
_Mage_. Anora realized.  
Next to Erlina was standing figure with a long dagger and sword in it's hands.  
They all did wear Arl Howe's guards armor.

"Sorry about the flash." Voice said from her side. Anora turned to look.

Warden was tall and slim, he was wearing a helmet that did cover his face, only his eyes were visible. Had had a large green eyes and they did little glow in the pale light of the room. Warden had gory battleaxe in his hands. There were blood, cuts and dents also in his armor.

"My thanks." Anora managed to say.  
"Let's go." Warden did say Briefly.  
"We must go quickly and avoid notice."  
"Not sure do that work anymore." Warden said quietly.  
They left her room and started walking at the corridor.  
"If Howe people find me I'll be killed." Anora said to the warden.  
"So will rest of us." Warden did answer.  
As they walked through the corridor, Anora saw killed guard, this was laying poll of blood, his throat had been cut open. Other neck guard was in odd angle, this one stared seeing nothing. They walked towards corridor main entrance, then they heard noises coming from the main door. Then two wounded guard stepped up from the staircase and notice them.  
"Warden" One of them yelled turned and run.  
Warden did cleave other one head in two.  
"Get him." Warden hissed, but it was too late. Man had turned and run away, warden companion did run after him, they all ran after him. Man had run to main entrance and it was full of soldiers.

"We've got company." Companion One of the warden said as they looked at the main hall. He sounded antivan.

"Ser Cauthrien." Red Headed women said.  
"Seems that women really want you warden." Antivan said and laugh.

"Warden, in the name of the regent I place you under a rest of the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-of-arms." Ser Cauthrien yelled.  
Warden took his helmet off, pointed ears and sharp features were Clearly visible.  
_This was an elf who his father and Howe had cursed._  
Blond hair were what made spikes and small braids. Most striking feature were his dark tattoos on his face. They made elf looked like tiger, Anora had Heard That Dalish elves tattooed their body, but those did not look like Dalish tattoos.

"Surrender and you may show mercy."  
"I have hard time to believe that." Warden said quietly.  
Warden did turn to look at Anora.  
"My people insist escorting me back to palace, where my father Also have me killed ..." She said.  
"How heartwarming." Antivan said.

"They have mages with them." Golden-eyed women said.  
"Make the darkness spell here, cast it as wide and try to hold it long as you can." Warden did say to the women.  
"They want me, I try to get you some time, find some exit from the building."  
Warden turned his look companions.  
"I will lure them on me and try to find my own way out of here."

Before anyone could say or do anything warden stepped trough the door.

"I did stand my ground in Ostagar Cautherin, maybe you and your men should run like last time.

"Get them. Regent wants warden dead or alive." Cautherin yelled.  
Then several things did happen. Mage next to Ser Cautherin send some kind of bolt of energy towards them, Anora That felt her strength run away from her and she had to take support from the wall. Then the warden straighten up and weakness did vanish.

Anora and turned noticed that golden-eyed women had orb of darkness front of her. Orb did grow and then it exploded outwards and then everything did get dark and gray, like night had fallen, and torches and lamps did dimmed and sounds dampened. She could not see far anymore.  
_This is like a dark dream like the one what I have when I was a child._ Anora thought.

Antivan took his helmet off, Anora notice that he was an elf also, thought his skin tone were darker then warden and he had only tattoo other side his face.  
"Come on." Elf did and said grabbed Erlina.

"Can you use a sword?" Red haired women asked.  
"Yes, I have received a training."  
Women took sword from the dead guard and did give it to her. Then they started to run along the corridor. Anora heard when steel hitting steel in the back on the doorway and warcry.  
They passed several people, all of them where shock by the darkness. Then group of soldiers come front of them.  
"Stop, say the password." One of them yelled.  
"You say it first." Red headed women yelled back.  
"Curved ..." Soldier said and waited.  
"Fine you can go."  
"Hey what's rest of it." Soldier said.  
Red headed women shoot arrow through his throat and elf throw a flask of murky green at the soldiers, when it hit them it did exploded. Soldiers yelled, two of them did fall, but rest stepped backwards avoiding the hit.

"This way." Elf said and headed at the staircase, they ran upstairs elf at the front, then there was a guard at the top of the stairs, before he could do anything, elf grabbed him and pushed him inside. Anora followed the redhead inside, there were more guards inside, one of them guard to swing the ax towards women. She stepped sideways and strike her dagger in him. With a loud crash elf did throw other soldier through the window. Last soldier hit her with a sword, Anora did manage raises her sword just time to block it, but strength of the attack bushed her against the wall. Then the mage was there, she grabbed man on the face and smoke started to raise behind her fingers. Men did yell and tried to raise his sword, Anora grasp it and pushed him back. Red haired women slam her dagger through the soldier back.

Erlina came inside the room and closed the door and barred it. Not a moment too soon, there where several soldiers behind her. Soon they were banging on the door, it would not last long.

Elf did break rest of the window with a chair, then put it next to window. Then they grabbed Erlina and pulled her on chair.

"Jump on the tree." Elf said, and hurl Erlina out of the window. Then elf grabbed her and pulled her towards window.  
"You can not be serious."  
Then she was thrown out of the window, but there was a tree there. Anora did fell through the tree, she tried to get a grap on the branches, but did not succeed. She hit on the ground, the air escaped from her lungs. She heard someone yelling and managed to turn her head, the two guards ran towards her, they had they weapons drawn. Anora tried to get herself up, but she only managed to get the hands right. Then elf dropped down beside her, but unlike her, elf came to his feet and was in motion. The other guards staggered backward throwing knife in his throat, elf attacked the second guard. Erlina landed from tree and helped her up, then two other guards come through dark mist and notice them.  
"Get them, we need only the warden alive."  
They were her own guards, for a moment she hesitate, guard hit her with a shield. Other one raised his sword to strike Erlina.  
"Wait, I'm ..."  
Guard did strike her in the stomach, Anora fell backwards on her knees. Guard did raised his mace up, Anora tried to take her helmet off or say something, but the strike had taken wind out of her.  
_I'm going to be killed, by my own guards._  
Then blood spilled her face, she looked up, upper body of the guard had cleaved in half. Behind was standing red bearded dwarf with a huge battleaxe. Anora looked for a moment when the corpse fell on the ground. _I did know him._

"What blooding shit just happen, elf?" Dwarf did yell.  
"Things went sour." Elf did yell back and strike the guard that had attacked Erlina through the throat. More guards were attacking them, Anora looked around. Much of her relief Erlina seemed to be fine, she come to help her up.  
Anora did see the other one of her guards head was cleave off by big qunari. Other one did loose both of his legs, when the dwarf cut them under him.

Anora did swallow. _It had to be done._

With the help of the qunari and dwarf, nearest guards were quickly defeated. But Anora heard that more of them were coming. Mage and the other women jumped down the window. Thought the mage did glide on the air like some wizard from the tales.  
"Where is the warden?" Dwarf did asked.  
"He is still in there." Red haired said.

"They've got him, but he is still alive." Golden-eyed women said, she was sweating and her nose was bleeding, apparently holding the spell did take up lot of strength.  
"We are not going to leave the warden." Dwarf asked.  
"Spell is breaking." Said mage did. Anora could see the same thing, colors were getting back and the darkness and mist had started to vanish. Soon they would be plain open and the guards would see them shoot there. Mage did take support from her staff, red-haired women went to help her, but she push her away and straight up.

Then few arrows went pass them, Anora ducked, arrows were shoot from the window were they had jumped down. Red haired women shoot one guard at the window but other quickly replace him.  
"We can not help him now."  
Mage did send a blast of energy towards soldiers, they did take cover. But soon more would come and darkness had almost gone now.  
"Time to hit road." Elf did say.  
"There they are!" Some yelled, more guards were coming behind the corner. They ran on the street and turned the corner a pass there, were several carriages full of hay there.

Qunari did pulled iron rain-cover out of the way. Mage went first, she jump inside, then did qunari. Anora stared, they would they would break bones, sewers were deep. Elf did grasp Erlina pushed her down, red-headed women shoot arrow at the soldier who had come behind the corner.

"You serious?" Anora yelled, then the dwarf pushed her down.  
"Damn nobles they same everywhere."  
Anora tried to grasp the ladder handle but missed it and fall. Then she hit something that was soft.  
_Hay_ Anora realized. _It's was full of hay._  
Then he fell off the hay straight into the waste water. For a moment she was terrified, then she hit to the bottom, Anora tried to turn and get lifted herself up before she would drown. Sewer water did fill her mouth and nose and she could not see nothing, Then someone graph her and pull her out of the water.  
"Come on get up, drowning in shit is not something you want to be remember for." Dwarf did yell and haul her up.  
_Could not agree more._

Mage were making some kind of spell.

"Trap is soon ready if that mage tries some spell, it will detonate."

Red haired women did light two flask and handed other to elf. Then they threw burning flasks on the hay. It lit up immediately on fire. In few moments, all the hay were on fire, and they have a step back be course of fire and smoke.  
"Let's go." Redheaded women did say.

Then they hurried through the Denerim sewerage, waste and filth of the stench was overwhelming. Anora was best not to ignore it, she looked a little environment to get her mind off the matter. Some of the structures were damaged and cracks.

_If I make out of this, I would let repair the damages._

Anora kept himself straight, trying to keep the royal impression, it was the only one he had at the moment. Erlina walked next to her, keeping her head down, she was scared. Anora was afraid even if she covered it.

They had come out of the Arl Howe's mansion where she was held captive. But her saviors were by no means in a good mood, let alone sympathetic to her.  
_Should I not have done otherwise._ Anora thought. Well, now it's too late to think about.  
Her escorts were clustered around them, and she heard how they dwarf muttered curses all the time half-aloud, holding great battle-ax his hands.

Suddenly, Anora stumbled on something, and she fell upon his knees, she had time but her hand front of her and did not crashed straight into the waste water. Erlina came to help her, her leg was caught in something.  
The dwarf cursed and came to raise her up.

"This armor is the wrong size and I cant move well with it." Anora said.

"All right, let's take it away." Red-haired woman said, and came to her. She and Erlina began to take Anora's armor off.  
"Dwarf" said Qunari suddenly.  
Anora looked behind, qunari was leaning against the wall, Qunari had received several wounds and his side of the arm was bleeding. On his leg was also the arrow, the dwarf came next him and put his hand on arrow.  
Qunari nodded and with one hard stroke of the dwarf pulled the arrow out of the wound. Qunari did grunted.  
"Witch." Dwarf cried.  
Mage came next to them and placed her hand on the wound. Anora saw a faint light. Soon qunari was standing straight. Mage did went to heal elf, he had a cut in his arm and side of the head.

That moment Anora's breastplate got loose Anora gasped air, it really was pressed her sorely. It had served it's purpose.

"Okay, we need to continue." Red-haired woman said, and threw the rest of the armor aside.  
_Well, at least the armor is now out._ Then the dwarf pushed her forward, and she had no time to think about it any more.

_How long have they had already passed through here._ Anora had lost their sense of direction. She remembered that sewers had been made by the dwarfs long ago, she is now remembered when the work was started. The first parts were probably made during the Tevinter Empire. It was the one thing that worked in the city. She have not guessed that it had been so extensive.

Red bearded dwarf was leading them through the dark sewers. Anora wasn't sure he did know where they on rout. She wasn't the only one.

"You sure know to route?" Elf had asked  
"Don't tell old pronto how to shit. There is marks all over the place, we are on the right track." Dwarf did answer.  
Rest of the journey went in silence, while later dwarf did stopped near a stairs up.  
"This it."  
Elf first went up.  
"It's clear, come on." Elf said after a moment.  
"Here." Red Headed women said took hooded capes next to stairs and handed them to Anora and Erlina.  
_Smart, they had planned this, too bad they did not have clean clothes_. Anora thought. _Other hand new clothes now would not made any good, they all were dirty for walking on the sewers_.

Then they climb up, Anora notice That they were close to Arl Eamon mansion. They walked in the side door, they were few guards there, but they recognize her companions and let them inside with no question asked.  
Anora let out a breath, she had succeed this far, get into safety and out of the reach of her father. _Now most of the people did not have any clue were she was, but the warden was captured._  
_Arl Eamon would not do anything to me, he is too honorably. But he would not support her claim __on the throne, he wants Theirin blood on the throne and many would support that. _Anora thought when they walked on the mansion.  
_I need the wardens of support, without it, Eamon would not help me. If he put the Bastard on the throne civil war would continued even the darkspawn would be beaten.  
_  
When they closed Eamon's room, Anora tried make her royal posture, but it was difficult when been through the sewers and stink like worst sewer-worker, also her clothes were not in the best shape. However she held her head high and her face stern, holding the hooded cape around her. Soldiers open doors to them when they went in, Arl Eamon come to greet her.

"Eamon" Anora exclaimed. "We had a problem"

"Oh good. I was starting to worry this would be easy. " Men next to wall said dryly and stepped forward. For a moment Anora thought that her husband had stepped front of her.  
Anora stared for a moment, he recognized the armor, it was Cailan. He had been wearing that when he had left the army with Ostagar.  
_Where had Eamon find it._  
He was about same height as Cailan, but different kind of hair and cut. There was a resemblance in him, to Cailan and they father, late King Maric.  
_Alistair, Maric's bastard._

"Calm down. What has happened? "Eamon said calmly.  
Anora turned and look at Eamon but her mind back to the task.  
"Warden had been captured." '.  
"What? How could this happen? "  
"Never mind that. The question is how to free him. "  
"I know where he is." Golden-eyed mage did say.  
They all turned to look at her.  
"The gray warden is in possession of a ring That Allows us to locate him. Getting to him, thought, is quite something else ... "  
Rest of the party seemed surprised about that information.  
"Where is he now?" Eamon said quickly.  
A woman closed her eyes and seemed to focus on.  
"They are taking him towards South-east."  
"They must take him at fort Drako" Anora said.  
"I suspect we are going to need a good plan, or lots of knights, or perhaps both." Antivan elf muttered.  
"I think I have a idea." Red Headed women turned and said look at the mage.  
"Let's hope so." Anti van elf said.  
Soon they were talking about they plans.

Anora stepped closer to Eamon.  
"Eamon could you arrange bath and refreshments." Anora asked.  
"Of course you highness."

"This way my Lady." Erlina said and escort Anora out of the room. Anora looked once again at Alistair, he looked at her coldly.


	6. New plans

They both were in mansion bathing facilities. Arl Eamon had used some time and gold to make them comfortable. They were alone now, they had get rid of clothes what they had used during they escape.

Erlina was sitting in the bathwater, warm water helped her to relax and did make her feel better after they escape from the Arl Howe palace. She was washing Anora hair, escape thought the sewers had not been cleanest rout. She could not recall ever seen queen so dirty.

"I wonder do the washers manage to clean the clothes." Anora said no one particular.

"I think they would burn them." Erlina did answer.

Clothes had been filthy and bloody, the were relieved when they get them off. Of course they were not themselves in best of shape. There were bruisers and dirt all over them both. Anora had bigger bruise in her stomach, were guard had hit her with a mace. Fortunately the armour had protected from the worse. Erlina had small cut in her side, and few other bruises, but those weren't bad, she had already wash it, so it would heal quickly. So they didn't deed physician.

Wardens companions had made plans and then go to safe him. Red haired women and gold-eyed mage, who know how to locate the warden, also the dwarf and antivan elf did went with them. They could do nothing else, so they waited.

"I have to convince to the Warden that alliance with me and supporting me over Alistair is better choice."

"Arl Eamon might disagreed that, my lady."

"He believes that Ferelden need a ruler that had Therien blood in his veins." Anora said and was quiet for a moment.

"Some nobles and people would support that claim, thought." She added.

"I'm afraid that you are correct my lady."

"Hopefully the warden is more practical."

"We better hope that he is still alive, my lady." Erlina said.

_If warden would be dead, plans that Queen had made would not work. _Erlina thought.

They get out of the water, Erlina did get a towel to Anora and started to dry her. They had done this many times. Servants had left them bathrobes, they did take them and put them on.

"We can't do nothing but wait." Anora said wearily.

"It is said that morning is wiser then evening, my lady."

They stepped out of the door, elven servant was sitting on the chair, she did stand up when they come outside. She did curtseyed and bowed her head.

"Your majestety, I will take you to your quaters."

"Thank you, lead to way." Anora said.

They walked through quiet corridors, most of servants were already sleeping, they only did see few guards.

Behind the corridor there was a huge man standing next to door, no not a man, qunari. Erlina did keep her head down. She has seen how that thing had killed guards during they escape. She could figure out what man, elf or dwarf could want, but from qunari she had no personal experience. Qunari watch them when they walked pass him, qunari seem to have recovered from his wounds what he had received in battle with guards. No emotions were seen thought, just cold stare. Erlina shivered.

Quarters that Arl Eamon had arrange to Anora and her, were nice and large. Big four-poster bed, divan and couch, finely made chairs and paintings on the walls. But it was middle on the mansion, it would be difficult if not impossible to leave with out notice. Best guest-rooms were probably for the wardens and they friends. Thought how Eamon would have know that he would be housing the Queen.

Erlina quickly checked wardrobes and did find the nightdresses for them. When she give them to queen she notice how tired she looked, she felt herself quite tired as well. I has been long day, Erlina try to banish images of bloody fighting, she had know many of the guards that were killed today, so had Anora. Even they had been loyal to Ser Cautherin and his father, they were still her royal guards, sworn to protect her and she had forced to fight them. Erlina remember that moment when the guard had attacked her, Queen had tried to stop it, but she had not time to reveal herself when other guard had struck her. Luck and warden companions had save them both that moment. Erlina had fallen on the ground and sword had miss her, dwarf in the black armour had killed guard who attacked queen and the antivan elf had slain her attacker.

Erlina lift the plackets from the bed so the Queen could go there. Erlina was about the go her own room what was next to Anora, when queen waved her to stay. She nod and come lay next to her. She and the queen had used the same bed before. During the winters when her husband had been away, she had done this when queen had received news of her husband death in Ostagar.

She would protect the queen, not just for her own well-being, queen had treated her well.

_I have bed were to sleep and a powerful protector. _Erlina thought. If Anora would have died she would have tried find shelter in the alienage, and if that was verge of a new riot, it would have not been a good choice, maybe Arl Eamon had helped her, thought she would not bet on it. For an elf, you did not have many choices.

Then she thought that warden was probably in torture chamber in Fort Drakon. _If warden dies what will my lady does? _Erlina thought and did grin. Her bruises hurt a little, but she did find position where they didn't hurt and finally sleep did come.

Erlina wake before her queen in the morning, she did dressed and went arrange the breakfast. Guards did recognise her and let her move trough, thought they keep eye of her.

In the kitchen the cooks were already making meals for the people. Erlina tried to ask if there was information about the warden, cook had looked her at the moment give her tray and turn her back. Erlina realised that they had given order not talk about this. She walked out of the kitchen, carrying the food when she noticed a knight walking on the hall. She recognise the knight.

"Ser Perth."

Knight turn to look at her.

"Good morning, how can I help, miss." Knight said politely.

"Is there any news about the warden." Knight hesitated a moment, but he did answer.

"Well kind of, one warden come late in the night."

"So he manage to escape, how was he?"

"No other warden."

"He older man, with dark hair and beard."

"Oh, so there is still not news about..."

"No, if you excuse me."

Erlina looked after the knight, that was probably all she could get from him for now. She hurry to they quarters. Anora was already wake, there was elven servant with her. Apparently servant had brought new clothes to them.

"Ah, Erlina good you came."

Erlina put the tray on the table. Servant did curtseyed and did leave. Anora walked next to table when Erlina put the breakfast ready. Porridge, bread, cheese, and a little meat. When they rated they breakfast, Erlina told what she had heard.

"Hopefully, my father had not executed warden."

"I would think that he want information from the warden first."

"Let's hope so."

"Well I think I should go to see Arl Eamon soon."

Erlina helped Anora to dress and did combed her hair and made it royal looking. Unfortunately they had not any jewellery, but Anora posture and appearance did make that up. Clothes were fine made, fit for a noble if not royal. Anora checked herself from the mirror.

"This will have to do."

Erlina did nod and went open the door. Guards saluted and stepped aside when Queen walked pass them. But Erlina noticed that some of them hesitated a little. They know that Arl Eamon wanted a put Queen aside, but a least guards were polite and not to openly challenge her. What could they do if guards would not have stepped aside. If things would go bad, she would not survive long here without the queen, she was an elf and from Orlais. Those things did not make her popular among Ferelden.

"Arl Eamon." Anora said when she entered the room. Erlina followed and went to stand few steps side of Anora.

"Ah, Anora, I assume that you are well and room is comfortable." Eamon smiled and node politely. Arl did not use her title and there was tension between them and Alistair was also in the room, Erlina could see that it make Queen uncomfortable, but she hid it well.

"I there any news about the warden?" Anora did asked.

"Not yet."

"He had a habit make people wait." Alistair commented.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes." Arl Eamon said.

Door did open and knight stepped in. It was Ser Perth.

"Good news Arl, Warden Darrian is returned, they manage to save him."

"Thought he always had good timing." Alistair did mumble.

"How is him?" Eamon did asked and stepped forwards.

"He seem fine, thought he asked senior enchanter Wynne to look his injuries."

"She is his room right now."

"Excuse me." Alistair said and follow the knight outside.

They waited a while, Anora and Eamon did talk little, but Erlina notice that both of them waited the warden, so the discussion was just pleasantries and talk about the usual politics.

Finally door did open.

"Warden Darrian." Guard did said and stepped aside.

Warden did walk in, before him come big war dog. Mabari walked heartily around the warden, dog seem to be good mood for seeing his master. Dog mood seem to made warden smile a little when patted its head. Warden was wearing a gambleson and had sword on his back and knife in his belt. There was bandage on his arm and leg, but he looked well considering circumstances.

Erlina looked the warden when he listen when Anora did thank him for saving her and warns about her father and did presents her own view what she think about Alistair. Warden seem to listen carefully. Queen voice had got stronger tone, Erlina was worried when Anora pointed out Alistair would be inexperience as ruler and unsuitable, she should remember that Alistair was also a grey warden and apparently and good friend to Warden Darrian. Warden did seem calm and thoughtful.

When they stepped out of the room, Alistair was walking towards them. Anora did make a gold stare at him. Luckily Alistair did step politely aside and let Anora pass. Erlina let a breath out, wondering what would Queen have done if Alistair would have not step aside.

When they were back in they rooms, Anora sighted.

"Hope that was enough."

"I am sure that warden will come speak with you soon my lady." Erlina said. She was wrong.


	7. Unexpected visitor

After Anora and Erlina had returned they room, Anora sit on couch thinking about the meeting.

_Had my fury got better of me. _Anora thought and let breath out.

_Can't they see what would happen after if defeat darkspawn. Civil war would continued after that. They would think that darkspawn would unite people, but it don't work that way. _

Erlina did walked around the room checking walls and paintings. Anora did guess that she was looking possible hidden doors or anything like that.

Anora did stand up walked around the room, she thought first to take some wine, but decide against it, it was too early and she needed her wits. She think what she would say to warden and what she could offer him. What promises she could made and what promises she could brake. After while Erlina did nod her, Anora did sit on the couch.

_So least no-one is listening to us. _

Then they talked what they would do next, then there was knock on the door. Erlina went to open it.

_Had the warden come to talk with her now._

Erlina did change few words on the door, then she turned.

"My lady, here is someone who you should meet."

Confused Anora did stand up when visitor stepped in. It was not the warden that come in, it was a white haired older women. She did wear fine made green robes, in her hands was a staff it head glow faintly, even she was old, Anora could see she had been beautiful and still was.

"Your majesty, I am Senior Enhancher Wynne from Ferelden Circle of mage." She said politely and bowed her head.

"Enchanter." Anora did answer and looked older women.

"The warden did asked that I should check you that Arl Howe's mage didn't put any spells on you when you were captive."

_Yes there is that kind of chance that he did something. _She thought.

_If I now refuse, warden will get suspicious and start doubt me. I need his trust. _

Yes, that is true, is better to be sure.Anora did answer.

"Please sit down and lie-down to divan, your majesty." Enchanter did said.

Anora did sit down to the couch, sorceress, pushed her gently, but firmly down. First she did put her both hands around Anora head. Anora felt how her fingers turn little cold, feeling was not uncomfortably, but still Anora did tensed. Like all Fereldens, Chantry had teach that magic was dangerous. Mages were feared, even they were sometimes useful. Mage hands move down to her chest and stomach. Anora remember how mages were used to heal people, but even then there were always Templar's to watch them.

_There was none here now, how can I be sure that she don't put any spell on me now. _

Tingle in her stomach got stronger Anora tensed more. Sorceress noticed that, she smiled like her mother had when she comfort her when she was a child.

"Try to relax your majesty."

Anora smiled briefly, when sorceress move her hand to her feet, after a moment she stand up.

"Everything seem fine, I also heal those small bruises what you have."

"Well, thank you enchanter." Anora said and raised up.

"I would also want check your Handmaiden, your Majesty."

"Is that really necessary enchanter. I don't think that Erlina had any contact Arl Howe mage."

"I did only see him briefly, enchanter." Erlina did said.

"I would want to be sure, there a spells that could make people to forgot that they have met persons. And what we do know about Arl Howe he would use them, there is lot a stake here."

_Yes, fate of entire country._

Anora did nod to Erlina, who then did lay on the couch. Anora touched her stomach, the small pain what she had, it had vanish. Anora did feel good actually, enchanter seem to know what she was doing.

Enchanter did same check to Erlina, after a while she did straighten up.

"I did heal your cuts, but little more rest should do it and you should be fine."

"Thank you enchanter." Erlina said and did stand up.

Enchanter turned to look Anora

"You both seem fine I did not notice anything out of ordinary and there is no spells in you."

"That is good to hear."

"How is the warden doing?" Anora asked to change the subject.

"Well, he got some wounds in the mansion and in fort Drako."

"You did heal him when he arrive."

"That is correct."

"But there is other mage here, dark-haired women."

"She is not a healer, least not that good as am I."

"Well, the Warden seem fine, when he come to see us." Anora said, but was little insure how serious his wounds had been. Older women did noticed her worries.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm seen him take quite bad hits and have healed lot more worse wounds what he had."

"It is good to see that he is recovering from his wounds."

"I would not call him fully recovered, he went to rest for now, he had not sleep almost two days."

"When you see him tell him I wish to speak him soon."

"I deliver the message you majesty, but..." Mage said, but did hesitate.

"Yes." Anora asked.

"What I understand the warden want to go alienage soon as possible."

"Oh."

"I am sure he don't want keep you waiting, but he is from Denerim alienage and have not seen his family in long time."

"That is understandable." Anora did said and then he remember that Arl Howe had purged the alienage.

"I am curious how did you end up following grey wardens."

Older women turned and smiled briefly.

"I did asked."

Anora raised her eyebrow.

"Well to put it shortly. Warden did manage to but down daemons and abominations, that had get loose in the tower. And convince Templars that we should fight against darkspawn. Also there was a treaties that obligate mages help grey wardens during the blight."

"My father did send messenger at the tower, but what I heard he was driven off."

Older women expression did change and her eyes did turn colder. Anora could feel that some kind of power did raised it head. Erlina take step backwards.

"Yes, I am not surprised about that." Enchanter did say, somewhat coldly.

"You have heard rumors that your father did leave battlefield and left your husband and grey wardens to fight alone."

"Yes, that why I do seek help of Arl Eamon and The warden." Anora said.

"Your father also made some promises to the mages in the circle, but that cause fight and the daemons to get loose."

"I see." Anora did say and thought revelations for awhile.

_So mages are in debt to the warden and treaties obligate mages to help him. And they see my father as traitor._

"Well, this is all, if you mind, your majesty. The warden asked me to come later with him in the alienage and I could use some rest before that." Enchanter did say.

"Of course enchanter, you may leave."

Old mage did curtseyed politely to her and did leave, Erlina open door to her.

Anora sit down to couch thinking, Erlina walked front of her. Anora did not raise her eyes to see worrying look at her.

"Things seem to be complicate." Anora did say.

"Do you think the enchanter put any spells on us?" Erlina did ask.

"I don't think so, there is no reason, but we should still be careful."

"Senior Enchanters are proven they loyalty to the Cirle, so risk is small."

"We are here in Eamon house and they know that I am against my father."

"I remember warden wanting to settle score with Arl Howe, when we arrive in the mansion." Erlina said after a while.

"I did not know what he mean then, he was planning revenge against Howe." Erlina continued, she looked worried.

"Alieange is purged, it could be that wardens family is gone." Anora did said.

"If that had happen, we have to keep little distance in the warden until he had calmed and he thinks calmly."

"If he does not?" Erlina asked

_Then we are in trouble, landsmeet starts in nine days._

Anora raised her eyes and looked Erlina.

"We deed to find out more of him, his companions would know lot about him."

"I will do my best, My lady, do I try to speak with Alistair about him?"

Anora bite her lips together.

_Yes, what is should do with him. _

"Don't try to talk to him, focus your efforts find out more about warden Darrian, I think he is the one who makes the decisions, Alistair and Arl Eamon will follow him.

"We need to know what kind of relationship wardens do have."

"I will try to talk with Eamon and find out what is happening now in kingdom. Rumors about my disappearance are soon everywhere."

"Don't talk to Alistair, I see if I can do something with him.

"Yes my lady."


	8. Gathering rumors

"Okay, thank you." Erlina said quietly, Niggel just nod and did leave silently. She was on of the mansion elven servants who had come from Redcliff. Niggel had given her some new knowledge about the warden, but she didn't know a lot. The warden had spoken with her only briefly. Erlina turned and went his own way, recalling last few days. She had got information from soldiers and knights who had come with Arl from Redcliff. Most of the knowledge she had gather from the servants and staff, specially from elf's. Outlines what warden had done after Ostagar she had got together. Thought she was not sure should she believe all what she had heard.

Grey Warden's fight against living dead in Redcliff and how they had defeat the great daemon what had taken control of the castle. They guest for Andrate ashes in the mountains, for to cure Arl Eamon.

Erlina did saw warden Darrian, but only few times he was in the mansion, the warden was in hurry and bad mood. Warden's mood had catch his dog, mabari growl and barred his teeth if unknown people came nearby. Rumors did tell, that it had ripped arm off, one soldiers who got too close of the warden. Erlina was not sure was that true, but that rumor did keep most of the people away from him. Once she had change to speak with him.

"_I will speak with your queen later."_ It was only answer what she got.

Servant´s did not know much of him, most of them have not even speak with him, those who had, said he was polite and that he was from Denerim alienage. And from Eamon elven servants no one was from Denerim.

Alistair other hand stayed inside the Mansion and there was always guards nearby. Either Arl Eamons knights or some they wardens companions. Erlina had heard that he did not like the situation and had argued with Arl Eamon and other wardens, but he had to give up. If something would happen to him, Arl Eamon's proposal to put Alistair forward as a king would fail. But Erlina did not tried to get closer to Alistair, Anora had said she would take care of him.

Warden Riordan had just arrive in Denerim and most of his time he had been inside Arl Howe Dungeons. He escape almost same time when they did, but he did not know younger wardens that well. Also he had been in dungeons of Arl Howe for awhile, he did not know lot what was happening. He was polite to soldiers and servants, Erlina assume she would not get any information from him.

Arl Eamons knight and soldiers were loyal to him so they did not say her much. But that much she had heard that they were on guard against any assassination attempt, they watch any unknown person with suspicion. Even they didn't suspect Erlina they didn't help her much either. But they talked they fights against living dead and darkspawn.

Then Erlina approach wardens companions, they had spent more time with warden then anyone, so they could know what he would do.

Qunari, Sten like wardens did call him, he was spent his time mostly guarding the mansion or in the practice yard, when he was not with the warden. He just stand and sometimes he speak with his own language. Erlina though that he speak with himself more then any other. Only his companion did speak with him, even then he only answer briefly. No one else did approach him, Erlina did manage only get words "Your welcome." when she thanked him, for his part in saving queen. After that it was only stony silence. So she did leave him alone.

With a stone golem result were about the same. Even all in the mansion were interested about the golem, it did also make everyone nervous. Most of the time golem just stand in the hall, sometimes it did turn it head, usually when some had stepped closer. That usually scared approaching person away. Those few times when some actually manage to get it talking it just complain flesh creatures weaknesses and errors. Only one who ever did touch it, was the warden when he put some crystals in it. So Erlina wisely stayed away from it.

Morrigan, dark haired and golden eyed women was quite cold and haughty and she had sharp tongue. She did not like that servants tried to help her, she did things her self. Most importantly she was a mage, powerful one, but she didn't appear from the Ferelden circle like Enchanter Wynne. Some did speak that she was an aposteit or even worse maleficar. Thought she was beautiful and some of the men did had tried to approach her, usually after a few words they back away from her. She had frighting and beastly smile or maybe it was because she was with the warden. Some of servants had seen her kiss him and went in her room in the evening. But when Erlina had tried to ask her about the warden, she had said that they relationship was between them and no one else. That she did said with that kind of tone that Erlina did understood that she should stay away from her now on.

Leliana, red haired women who had Orlesian accent in her voice was more talkative. But Erlina soon noticed that every time she tried to ask questions about the warden she did not give her a direct answers, she just laugh and asked her to come listen when she did make her performance in taverns.

She did sing and tell tales of the warden deeds during the year and his fight against darkspawn. She did sing in the hall of Arl Eamon and taverns around Denerim. She seem also support Alistair on the throne, least she did sing how rightful heir would claim the throne. After listening her songs Erlina decided that it was all the knowledge she would get from her.

First Enchanter Wynne was polite to her and did tell more what had happen in tower of mage. She tell her Enchanter Uldred and how he had started a rebellion and that regent played part in that and how he had sent bloodmage to poison Arl Eamon. She also tell her what had happen in Ostagar and events after that. Enchanter did respect the warden and was fond to Alistair, that Erlina could noticed. But when Erlina tried to ask more about the warden, mage did say it was not her business talk about that.

Red bearded dwarf other hand was more talkative, specially after a few drinks, Erlina had had brought him several bottles when she had learned that dwarf did spent time next to main kitchen. She had said that was thank for his part of saving them.

Thought Dwarf did talked a lot, mostly it was about the fights against darkspawn, daemons, living dead, bandits, bounty hunters, dragons, werewolf's, fanatics and darkspawn again. Frankly Erlina started to get bored to endless talk, but she endured it and tried to ask question about the warden when she had a chance.

"So you think that warden would support Queen Anora claim on the throne?"

"Well the warden is already picked one in the throne" Dwarf did say and took a new bottle.

"Alistair?" Erlina said surprised.

"No, in Orzammar, Paragon did give him a crown to give to next king."

_The warden did choose king of Orzammar? _

"What sod is this?" Dwarf did say suddenly looked a bottle like it had changed some kind of poison. That was a bottle of wine what Erlina had manage to get from the mansion's wine cellar, she had said it was going to queen.

"Orleasian wine, quite rare actually.

"Why, people drink this water."

"Oghren." Someone said behind Erlina, when she turned she to look she saw armed elf was standing there. She recognize elf as a same who had saved them in Arl Howe mansion.

_What was his name?_

"Elf, come have a drink." Dward did say and raised his mug.

"Maybe I will, I see you have find lovely company already."

"What, it not like that, she just offer me a drink... "

"Did she?"

"Or is this invitation something more intimate ?" Oghren asked from Erlina, other tone had come in his voice.

"No it is not." Erlina said quickly.

"Anyway the warden wants you to go practice yard." Elf did said.

"What now?"

"Yes now."

"By Paragons don't he never stops." Oghren did said, but did stand up, took his battleaxe and left. Erlina looked when dwarf did left and turned to look the elf. She had planned to talk him later after the dwarf.

"I believe I should thank you for your part for saving me and my Lady from Arl Howe." Erlina said.

"It was my pleasure, I always enjoy saving damsels in distress."

"So the warden is in practice yard?"

"No, I just thought that my friend there could use exercise."

"But please call me Zevran."

"I am Erlina."

"Umm... I am little interested how you did end with grey wardens?"

Zevran did laugh.

"I am sure it is interesting story." Erlina continued.

"It is but I am still surprised you want to heard it."

"Is it a surprise? What I see it the warden have a... interesting group of companions."

"You don't know half it, but I had heard that you have talked with my companions."

"Yes, the Queen asked me to deliver her thanks for saving her from Arl Howe."

"I am sure that is not all, she asked you to do." Zevran said and smiled.

Erlina understood that she had now move carefully. Elf did walked around her and sit down the chair, where Oghren had been .

"My lady is interested about the warden, he had achieved lot after the Ostagar, people talk lot about him. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, the warden is certainly one who should take seriously." Zevran said and took dried fruit from the plate.

"Your friend.." Erlina said and pointed the door.

"He said that the warden did chose king of Orzammar."

"That's true."

Zevran continued smiling to her and offer her piece of cheese. Erlina did take it and eat it.

"I could tell you more about the warden and what he had done."

"My queen would be grateful to you and would compensate information."

"My dear, I don't work for money... well least not entirely."

"Well what would you like for your compensation?"

Assassin reach his hand and took the wine bottle and took a sip.

"My stocky little friend don't appreciate these wines and it would be shame just leave them in here."

"We could go talk more in privately with good wine and food." He said and stand up and handed her a plate of fruits and cheese and took wine bottle and two goblets. Erlina did looked the elf for a moment.

"Alright."


End file.
